Sangre Entre 2 Cap 1
by LauA7X
Summary: A una pequeña niña, triste, se le es dificil continuar su vida sin su mejor amigo, Ulquiorra, y la magnitud de los recuerdos es lo suficientemente grande para que le persiga la mayor parte de vida, sus momentos.


**Sangre entre dos**

Cap. I

Mi nombre es Hina Fuji (ひな富士), soy de una familia antigua que se encontraba muy lejos de este lugar. Quizás les suene como una típica familia mortal. Mi familia es de una raza de seres no muy convencional. Somos producto de un linaje de seres escasos, con cultura y extravagancia, estuvimos ligados con los principios más raros y lujosos de arte y cultura, además de mantener en un eterno silencio, nuestros más preciados, secretos de supervivencia, muchos especularían por mi extraña y a la vez embelesadora belleza. Por lo que suelo pensar quizás nos asocien con vampiros o seres oscuros. Todo lo contrario a nuestros principios, técnicamente somos la mas extraña evolución de los años de la tierra, uniones de ADN, de especies, Plantas, Animales, magos, vampiros y los seres mas asombrosos que la mente humana ha de imaginar. Para ser una idea fiel a mi semejanza imagínense que somos lo que normalmente un historiador de la antigua Grecia y un científico dirían, ¨Quimeras¨, o fabulosamente dicho ¨Quirópteros¨.

Nuestra familia no está sola en este linaje, pues de cientos de nuestra especie, sobreviven aun cuatro familias, Schiffer (ファー), Shirota (シロタ), Shiraoka (白岡, _Yamamoto_), de las cuales nosotros los Fuji (富士) ejercemos el puesto líder, por nuestra historia y antigüedad. Las familias líderes son las encargadas de dar el consentimiento absoluto a las decisiones del honorable Consejo de La Templanza. Somos fielmente conocidos como "Syniestros".

Desde pequeña he estado muy sola, mi madre y mi padre siempre fueron los encargados de los asuntos más importantes del consejo, un día llego a las manos de mi hermana mayor Miyu (みゆう), una pequeña nota, que expresaba la muerte de mis padres. Finalmente habíamos quedado solos en este mundo, pues el comité ahora seria mas poderoso, y podían realizar en contra de nosotros cualquier fuerza, igual como lo hicieron con nuestra hermana segunda, por lo que mi hermana decidió entrenarnos hasta donde pudiéramos decidir por si solos. Mi hermana por ser la mayor paso a ser la líder; empezamos a entrenar mis hermanos menores, Souta (そうた) Gin (ジン) y yo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, pues del trágico e intrigante accidente de mis padres no recordaba nada, y con el tiempo transcurrido de la desaparición de mi hermana perdida, poco aun contenía en mis recuerdos. Ya en mi familia, este tema era tomado como confidencial, por lo que a la hora de ejercer mis preguntas a aquella persona, ellos preferían sumirse en el silencio y la nostalgia.

En los SangrePura hay tradiciones para hermanos de familia, por ejemplo; cada hermano de familia tiene que casarse con otro. Ese es un gran problema para mí, ya que en mi infancia estuve sola, y la única persona con quien tenía mas confianza era a mi más grande amigo. Prometimos volvernos a ver algún día porque su familia Schiffer (ファー), mantuvo a los niños mayores de 8 años fuera del país donde la sociedad real de nuestra especie no se mantenía.

Mi mejor amigo, Ulquiorra Schiffer, el fue la persona con quien más estuve apegada a mi vida, una persona que con sus ojo verdes te decía su felicidad, su pálida piel como la ceniza y su cabello negro y sedoso. El siempre fue mayor que yo, el tenia 3 años de diferencia conmigo, y siempre me molestaba por eso…je je je. El tenia las mismas marcas que un típico Schiffer llevaría; marcas significativas en el rostro de dolor como sus ojos o algo parecido. Las marcas de Ulquiorra eran como si de sus ojos salieran lágrimas de color verde y nunca parara.

***FLASH BACK***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya con la luna llena sobre la pequeña niña, con su vestido blanco decorado sutilmente con los pequeños listones rosa pastel; esperaba ya con impaciencia, la salida apresurada de aquellas rejas de plata a su adorable compañero.

Finalmente apresurado con una flor en mano, despertó la ilusión de aquel infante con un crepúsculo en el rostro, un chico más sublime que un suspiro. Este al ver de quien se trataba abrió las enormes puertas, de la mansión lujosa, para encontrarse con su mayor esperanza.

**Hina:** ¡Ulquiorra-sama! ¡Vamos a jugar! -lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro blanco como la seda y sus ojos brillaron como un radiante amanecer-.

**Ulquiorra:** ja ja ja está bien Hina-chan vamos a jugar -lo dijo con una sonrisa de respuesta en su rostro iluminado con la luz más sublime del atardecer-. ¡Ja! ¡Las traes! ... ¡Atrápame si puedes!

**Hina:** ¡he Eso no se vale ¡… hey!... heeey! Ulquiorra-samaaaa!

Y corrieron tanto como Roma abraza a Grecia, aquellos dos infantes hasta llegar al precioso patio de la mansión del pequeño niño. La pequeña sin aliento paro de correr y tomo lugar en el hermoso césped verde, el niño al ver que ella no vendría a su búsqueda, se acerco a ella preguntándole si estaba bien y pronto ya se sumergió en el extenso lienzo verde, con pinceladas de aquella crepusculina tarde.

**Hina:** Ulquiorra-sama ¿te vas a ir?-lo dijo con una mirada triste y sus ojos se aguaron a punto de llorar- no quiero que te vayas- y finalmente las lagrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos cayeron sobre el vestido blanco.-

A Ulquiorra se le convirtió el rostro de felicidad emanante, a una triste pena y a punto de que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

**Ulquiorra**: no quiero hacerlo Hina-san, mis padres y mi familia me enviaran de cualquier forma fuera del país cuando cumpla 8 años este 13 de julio y luego entrenare para ser el encargado de la familia Schiffer (ファー)- dijo acercando las rodillas al rostro a punto de caer en lagrimas silenciosas.

-Semanas más tarde, justo el 13 de julio, se organizo una fiesta en la cual fueron invitadas, las familias líderes y las secundarias. A semejante banquete, llegaron cientos de obsequios; en honor al cumpleaños de Ulquiorra Schiffer.

La pequeña Hina fue a la fiesta con la esperanza, de un regalo, que sabría bien que Ulquiorra, estaría ansioso por recibir; antes de la triste separación, de los infantes.

**Hina:** ¿Donde estará Ulquiorra-sama? -pensaba mientras que caminaba por toda la mansión con el presente en sus pequeñas manos-.

La niña viendo cada pared, retrato y puertas que había en la mansión de su querido amigo, paseaba por aquellos pasillos interminables sin hallar ningún rastro de él. Sin poder encontrarlo, se sintió un poco miedosa por las pinturas que yacían en las paredes, las cuales la miraban fríamente. Pero ello no le impidió que siguiera buscando al pequeño joven.

**Desconocido:** Hina-san?-Hina volteó repentinamente con miedo sin saber quién era-... ¿por qué andas en los pasillos sola?...

**Hina:** - sorprendida al ver quien era esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, junto a sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¡Ulquiorra-sama! .– fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente con su larga cabellera rosándole los hombros, fatigadamente a causa de la corriente que pasaba, con desesperación. Su fino rostro ya descansaba sobre el abrazo, de Ulquiorra, el cual donaba su corazón a ser el reposo de aquella alma, fatigada de la búsqueda.

**Ulquiorra:** - vestido en su pequeño traje de gala y sorprendido porque no sabía la razón que Hina se estuviera aferrando en un abrazo ante el;- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hina-san! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Hey! … ¡Hina-san! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hina-san! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Hina-san!

**Hina:** -soltó a Ulquiorra y empezó buscando en sus bolsillos el presente para el muchacho- Ulquiorra-sama este es…

**Ulquiorra:-** interrumpiendo- Discúlpame Hina-san pero me tengo que ir. Más tarde te busco ok? – Lo dijo con una sonrisa no tan emotiva y se fue por el pasillo-

La pequeña Hina deprimida por no poder entregarle el regalo se regreso a la gran sala donde los invitados estaban festejando. Se encontró con sus hermanos Gin, Souta y Miyu. Hina cansada de tanto caminar en los pasillos largos y atemorizantes le pidió, a que su hermano Souta la cargara en sus brazos. Repentinamente todos abrieron paso, Hina no sabía porque la gente abría paso y viendo hacia las escaleras de la sala, cuando fija su mirada en las escaleras ve una persona bajando de ellas, y se da cuenta que era su mejor amigo con las luces y miradas reflejadas sobre él. El joven Ulquiorra caminaba por la sala y al ver donde se encontraba la pequeña Hina la miro y le dio una sonrisa que haría que la muchacha se sonrojara y brillaran sus ojos al ver a su compañero, bajo las luces bellas y exóticas que hacían brillar su existencia.

El corazón de la pequeña Hina latía más rápido y sentía un gran acogido por la sonrisa tan dulce que recibía del joven Ulquiorra, fue en ese momento en que la pequeña Hina sabía que había algo, sin dudarlo, algo que hizo que Hina contemplara el momento.

Al joven Ulquiorra después de terminar la entrada tenía que saludar a los invitados. Hina con un sentimiento desesperado por darle el regalo, esperó a su compañero muy desesperada aunque aparentaba estar tranquila y callada.

La pequeña muchacha decidió ir al patio a ver la luna y las estrellas que parecían perlas y diamantes ya que se cansó de esperar. Contemplando todas y cada una de ellas que yacían en el cielo oscuro. Ya tranquila viendo las luces y el ambiente con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza por saber que alguien importante se iría.

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Hina-san?… ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el joven frente a la puerta anexa de la mansión que daba entrada al patio viendo en dirección hacia la niña-. Hina-san no deberías estar aquí… mejor entra… hace mucho frio.

**Hina:** Ulquiorra-sama… -dice un tranquila pero desilusionada por su tardanza- no quiero… la luna brilla tan linda.

**Ulquiorra**: Hina… san… - se va en su dirección y ve junto a ella el cielo oscuro por un buen rato-

**Hina:** - con cara de sorpresa leve se acuerda del presente que le iba a dar al joven- ah!... Ulquiorra-sama… -buscando en los bolsillos- esto es para ti… Feliz cumpleaños Ulquiorra-sama – dice la niña con una sonrisa alegre y mejillas sonrojadas y un aura alegre alrededor de ella-

**Ulquiorra:** -sonrojado por el detalle- ettooo… gracias por el regalo Hina-san… yo también tengo algo para ti- dice con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes al mirarla- ven conmigo.

El niño guardo en sus bolsillos el regalo. El joven agarro de la mano a la muchacha y se dirigieron hacia la mansión y caminaron entre muchos pasillos hasta parar enfrente a una puerta de madera barnizada muy diferente a las demás, entraron, Hina se sorprendió de ver muchos instrumentos y lo espaciosa que era la habitación. El soltó su mano y fue directo al piano que se encontraba al lado de la ventana que la iluminaba con la luz de la luna menguante, se sentó a la silla y la joven le siguió lentamente hasta llegar junto a él a la silla pero no podía sentarse porque no alcanzaba a sentarse asique decidió con tan solo mirar mientras que el tocaba una simple pero hipnotizante melodía de 'Pluvius Aestibus' de Pain of Salvation. Al término de la canción el joven pronuncio unas palabras que la joven no entendió; _Je m'ennuie tout en vivant la rose noire, sa couleur ne changera jamais, mais la vue de Blanche-Neige.¨. (*)_

La niña en su rostro dibujaba la expresión de no entender lo que le decía el joven. Ulquiorra se bajo de la silla y fue hacia la caja que había en una esquina que apenas se veía en la oscuridad, agarro la caja y se dirigió hacia ella, coloco la caja en la silla del piano y dijo

**Ulquiorra:** Espero que te haya gustado mi recital de piano… jeje … es la única canción que me sé hasta ahora- dijo Ulquiorra con una sonrisa- esto es para ti… para que no te sientas sola, y que no te olvides de mi Hina-san –dijo por ultimo mientras que tenia la caja-.

_-la caja sonó de repente-_

Hina sorprendida y un poco asustada por el sonido se quedo porque confiaba en que nada malo le iba a pasar conociendo a su amigo. Ulquiorra abrió la caja y hay apenas y salía de ella la pequeña cabeza de un gato recién nacido. Los ojos de la niña se ilusionaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo y su rostro boquiabierto le dijeron todo al joven Ulquiorra, alegrado de que a la pequeña Hina le gustara su obsequio.

**Ulquiorra:** anda tómalo… el gatico es tuyo no te preocupes. – le dijo con confianza a la niña mientras se acercaba-.

**Hina:** Arigato! Ulquiorra-sa…

**Ulquiorra:** -interrumpiendo otra vez- oye ¿me podrías hacer un favor de cumpleaños?... por favor no me digas sama ok?- dijo con un poco de preocupación al pensar por cómo se tomaría el favor que le hacia

**Hina:** ok…ettooo… Ulquiorra-san?

**Ulquiorra:** je je je… no importa olvídalo –dijo con alegría- ven vamos a la fiesta que ya debe de estar por terminar. Llévate el gatito.

Ulquiorra agarro su mano y se la llevo a la fiesta. Ya a punto de acabar la fiesta fue directo hacia sus hermanos con el pequeño animal en sus brazos y se despidió. En el camino se acordaba de que su amigo nunca abrió el regalo que le había dado y su duda de poder ver si le gusto el obsequio quedo durante toda la noche.

***FLASH BACK***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una melodía muy exótica, capaz de atraer a cualquiera y de asombrarlo. A mí me asombro, me atrajo hasta el nivel de quererlo, fue el llanto sin lágrimas más hermosas vista por la noche y por mi cuando era una simple niñita inocente y sin tener la más mínima idea de que éramos diferentes y con la única duda de volver a ver existencia.

En fin… mis recuerdos se quedan con su existencia en mi mente y corazón porque tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

_Toc Toc_- el sonido provenía de mi puerta, pues yo me encontraba en mi cuarto.

**Souta:** ¡oye! … Onee-sama… ¡Apúrate! ¡Deja de mirar la ventana y vístete! … ¡recuerda que hay que irnos!... hay que firmar acuerdos con el director de la academia para los estudiantes.

**Hina:** ¡si ya voy!

_Continuara…_

_(*)__Je m'ennuie tout en vivant la rose noire, sa couleur ne changera jamais, mais la vue de Blanche-Neige.¨. __= traducción (francés);_ _Te extrañare, aunque viva la rosa negra, nunca cambiara su color aunque la nieve la vista de blanco._

_Laura E. Tinoco J._


End file.
